Story Ideas
by Merurari
Summary: Voting is closed story number 2 has won
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I have a couple of one shot story ideas and I want to know which one is best.**

**1. Usami discovers that he has popsicle, and icecream fetish.  
Full on Yaoi, and lots of lemon**

**2. 8 year old Misaki falls into an Alice in Wonderland type story.  
Shotacon, shonen-ai. ((no sex. Definitely kissing, hugging, and cuddling))**

**3. Misaki becomes two people, each with a different personality.  
Yaoi, 3 way, masturbation.**

**4. Nowaki and Hiroki go on a date.  
Shonen-ai**

**5. Hiroki, tells a little story about Nowaki  
Shonen-Ai**

**Please tell me in the reviews which one you want to read most.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have a couple of one shot story ideas and I want to know which one is best.**

**1. Usami discovers that he has popsicle, and icecream fetish.  
Full on Yaoi, and lots of lemon**

**2. 8 year old Misaki falls into an Alice in Wonderland type story.  
Shotacon, shonen-ai. ((no sex. Definitely kissing, hugging, and cuddling))**

**3. Misaki becomes two people, each with a different personality. (1 vote)  
Yaoi, 3 way, masturbation.**

**4. Nowaki and Hiroki go on a date.  
Shonen-ai**

**5. Hiroki, tells a little story about Nowaki (1 vote)  
Shonen-Ai**

**Okay so this is the status on the votes so far ((votes are submitted through review)) so please tell me which one you guys want to read the most.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I have a couple of one shot story ideas and I want to know which one is best.**

**1. Usami discovers that he has popsicle, and icecream fetish. (3 vote)  
Full on Yaoi, and lots of lemon **

**2. 8 year old Misaki falls into an Alice in Wonderland type story. (6 vote)  
Shotacon, shonen-ai. ((no sex. Definitely kissing, hugging, and cuddling))**

**3. Misaki becomes two people, each with a different personality. (4 vote)  
Yaoi, 3 way, masturbation.**

**4. Nowaki and Hiroki go on a date. (1 vote)  
Shonen-ai**

**5. Hiroki, tells a little story about Nowaki (2 vote)  
Shonen-Ai**

**Okay so this is the status on the votes so far ((votes are submitted through review)) so please tell me which one you guys want to read the most. The story that get's 20 votes first is what I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I have a couple of one shot story ideas and I want to know which one is best.**

**1. Usami discovers that he has popsicle, and icecream fetish. (5 vote)**  
** Full on Yaoi, and lots of lemon**

**2. 8 year old Misaki falls into an Alice in Wonderland type story. (8 vote)**  
** Shotacon, shonen-ai. ((no sex. Definitely kissing, hugging, and cuddling))**

**3. Misaki becomes two people, each with a different personality. (8 vote)**  
** Yaoi, 3 way, masturbation.**

**4. Nowaki and Hiroki go on a date. (1 vote)**  
** Shonen-ai**

**5. Hiroki, tells a little story about Nowaki (2 vote)**  
** Shonen-Ai**

**Okay so this is the status on the votes so far ((votes are submitted through review)) so please tell me which one you guys want to read the most. The story that get's 20 votes first is what I write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I have a couple of one shot story ideas and I want to know which one is best.**

**1. Usami discovers that he has popsicle, and icecream fetish. (7 vote)**  
** Full on Yaoi, and lots of lemon**

**2. 8 year old Misaki falls into an Alice in Wonderland type story. (16 vote)**  
** Shotacon, shonen-ai. ((no sex. Definitely kissing, hugging, and cuddling))**

**3. Misaki becomes two people, each with a different personality. (13 vote)**  
** Yaoi, 3 way, masturbation.**

**4. Nowaki and Hiroki go on a date. (1 vote) **_Voting closed for this story._  
** Shonen-ai**

**5. Hiroki, tells a little story about Nowaki (3 vote)**_Voting closed for this story._  
** Shonen-Ai**

**Okay so this is the status on the votes so far ((votes are submitted through review)) so please tell me which one you guys want to read the most. The story that get's 20 votes first is what I write. I closed voting for stories 4 and 5 because of the lack of votes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I have a couple of one shot story ideas and I want to know which one is best.**

**1. Usami discovers that he has popsicle, and icecream fetish. (8 vote)**  
** Full on Yaoi, and lots of lemon**

**2. 8 year old Misaki falls into an Alice in Wonderland type story. (20 vote) WINNER!**  
** Shotacon, shonen-ai. ((no sex. Definitely kissing, hugging, and cuddling))**

**3. Misaki becomes two people, each with a different personality. (15 vote)**  
** Yaoi, 3 way, masturbation.**

**4. Nowaki and Hiroki go on a date. (1 vote) **_Voting closed for this story._  
** Shonen-ai**

**5. Hiroki, tells a little story about Nowaki (3 vote)**_Voting closed for this story._  
** Shonen-Ai**

**Option #2 has won so all voting is closed. I'm still considering writing number 3 due to the demand it also got. But for now I will start writing "Misaki in Wonderland." Now if you excuse me I must now get ideas on which character is which. ((Usagi-san is obviously going to be the white rabbit.))**


End file.
